Hold On
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre has just hraduated from high school but wants to attend a music camp this summer but Shrek has other plans. Can Snowgre make his dream come true?
1. Moving On in Life

Hold On

A/N This is something cool. It's a Shrek/ Camp Rock cross over fic since I'm a hugr Shrek fan as well as a fan of Camp Rock.

Snowgre was excited.

It was the lasy day of school and graduation.

He was dressed in a black and purple gown and cap.

Mikaz was getting psyched as he played guitar.

He and Snowgre had applied for places to a music camp but hadn't heard word from the camp.

"Chill man I'm sure we got in." Mikaz told him.

"_Yeah I know but Shrek wouldn't be so happy._

_He'd want me stuck in some boring place studying something I'm not into._

_Please let me get into Camp Rock." _The ohtr yrrm yjpihjy as he put on his MP3 player.

He was eighteen with snow white fur, green eyes and slender.

He was into music and dreamed of being a musician.

But Shrek wouldn't be happy.

He hadn't known Snowgre had signed up for Camp Rock because he'd done it behind his back.

Meanwhile at the swamp Shrek and Fiona were getting ready to go to Snowgre's graduation.

Fiona smiled coming out of Snowgre's room after putting mail he'd gotten from America.

She had one too.

She hadn't told her husband this because he wouldn't understand.

"Maybe over the summer he'll stop wanting to be a rock dude and do something with his life." Shrek said brushing his teeth.

"Honey you promised to drop it.

Besides Snowgre can be a rock musician if he wants to." Fiona told him.

"I know, I know but I promised his parents he'd make them proud.

They'd be ashamed if they found out." Shrek replied to her.

He sighed as they walked to Duloc High.

Artie was with them.

"Is he excited?

Did he find out the news?" he whispered to Fiona as they sat in the bleachers.

"Np mpt yet.

I can't wait to see the look on Shrek's face wen he finds out." she whispered.

Later they were about to go to Artie's place.

He'd planned a surprise arty for Snowgre.

Snowgre was in his room getting changed when he saw an envelope with a Camp Rock logo on it.

"_OMG!_

_I got in!_

_I'm going to Camp Rock for the summer!"_ he thought excitedly.

"Yo Snowg you ready?" he heard Donkey say.

He hid the letter under his pillow so Shrek wouldn't find it.

"Yeah I'm coming!" he yelled grabbing his leather jacket and walking out of his room.

Shrek wondered why Snowgre was in such a good mood getting into the onion carriage.

If he only knew...


	2. On our Way

Hold On

Ch 2

Artie smiled walking past people in the ball room as the party was in full swing.

Mikaz was on stage with a girl playing his guitar as she sang.

Artie was wearing a black laced mask over his face so nobody knew him.

He wondered where Snowgre was.

"He went out for some air." Fiona told him.

Artie found him in the royal gardens.

"Hey why be here alone?" the young king asked softly.

"I… don't fit in with the whole party thing." He whispered as Artie put his head on Snowgre's furry shoulder.

He was wearing a blue laced mask over his face.

"I'm sorry if I ignored you in there." He told him.

"Don't be." Artie whispered.

They kissed as Shrek watched in the shadows.

He was shocked

"Can I tell you something?

I got into Camp Rock but I'm... nervous about telling Shrek about it in case he'd freak out." Snowgre told Artie.

"Maybe he'll understand." Artie told him.

Snowgre nodded sadly as he fell asleep with Artie.

"_I had a feeling he would apply to go to Camp Rock._

_He's so dead when we get back!"_ Shrek thought as he saw Fiona.

"Were you spying on Snowgre?" she asked him.

He sighed as he was about to answer.

"It's about Camp, isn't it?

He'll be fine.

I know you promised his parents but this is Snowgre's choice.

Once his mind is made up, nothing will stop him." she told him.

Shrek sighed as he gave in.

"Come on honey.

Let's go nside." she said as they walked off.

Artie hummed to himself as he packed ready to leave in a few hours.

"This is so exciting!

I wonder if Snowgre knows?

It'll be a surprise this way!" he wondered as he got in the carriage his aunt, the ex queen Lillian was in.

Snowgre smiled as the carriage went through a forest on the way to Camp Rock.

"_I can't believe they let me come!_

_Shrek never gives in this easily."_ the ogre teen thought looking out the window.

He wondered where Mikaz was but shook it off.

He had seen the other kids stare at him as he'd gotten on the carriage bus.

He knew why.

There were no other ogre kids except for him.

He minded a little but didn't want it to spoil his summer.

Fiona smiled as she walked out of her cabin at Camp Rock but was hungry.

"Where is there a place for someone to eat?" she asked herself as she saw somebody call her pet name and turned around.

It was Snow but she was wearing a black baker boy cap, a choker with spikes, a black and white striped top with a black waist coat and purple leg warmers.

She also wore biker boots and had her nose pierced.

"Snowdrop?

You... look hot!

Are you going here or visiting?" Fiona told her.

"I'm here to stay along with some other friends of ours but they're not here yet." she teased as they kissed.

Snow laughed as she heard Fiona's stomach growl loudly.

"Come on I know where the mess hall is." Snow told her as they walked holding hands.


	3. There's something about Fiona

Hold On

Ch 3

That night Fiona wasn't feeling herself.

She was in the same cabin as Snow and her other friends Cinderella, Aurora and Doris and Mabel.

"… Fi-Fi are you okay?

You're floating near the ceiling.

Was it something you ate?" Snow whispered as Fiona fell but the ebony haired princess caught her.

"W-What's happening to me?

Weird things have been happening to me." Fiona said through tears.

"It'll be okay Fiona.

Maybe something big is happening or under too much stress." She replied.

"I don't think so.

Something inside is changing me." Fiona wept as she fell asleep in Snow's arms in her bed.

Artie had changed into simple clothes because he didn't want to be treated weird just because he was king.

Snowgre smiled seeing his boy friend's clothes for the morning.

Snowgre was in bed wearing boxers and a T shirt waiting for Artie to cme.

"I'm coming Snowg.

I…. Just want to fit in for once." Artie answered softly.

"What's wrong with being yourself?" Snowgre answered jhim.

"Because my true self is lame.

If people knew who I really am, they'll think I'm some rich spoiled brat but I'm not." He replied.

Snowgre smiled as Artie climbed in beside him.

"I think your true self rocks.

You know the way camp ends with the Final Jam?

I was thinking we could be a band." Snowgre said kissing him.

Artie smiled.

"That's a great idea.

What're we going to perform?" he told him.

"I don't know yet but it'll be cool." Snowgre said yawning.

Artie laughed at him.

"Goodnight Ice man I love you." he whispered to him.

"Goodnight Artie.

I love you too." Snowgre replied.

Snow then woke up at dawn noticing Fiona was wearing a skimpy black dress with dragon wings from her shoulders and a dragon tail.

Her trumpet shaped ears were replaced by dragon ones.

Smoke came out as she snored peacefully.

"_This is odd._

_Wait!_

_Maybe I should call my friends._

_They'll know what to do." _she thought as she heard her cell phone ring.

She hoped that her friends could help her figure out what was wrong with Fiona.

Snowgre smiled at Artie as they walked to the mess hall holding hands when a blond haired teen in a blue leotard blocked their way.

"Hello freak.

Fancy seeing you here." he mocked.

Artie saw Snowgre tense up but took a deep breath but Artie was about to pounce but Snowgre stopped him after he hit him in the face.

"I'll make sure you're miserable here." the boy yelled whimpering a little.as he ran off.

"Who was that jerk?

He reminds me of somebody." Artie said.

"His name is Aduro.

He goes to the high school I used to go to but he's mad because I graduated but he didn't.

He's also Charming's son." he explained as Artie entered the mess hall.

They saw Snow and the others but wondered where Fiona was as they joined them.

"She's sick guys, resting in our cabin." Mabel amswered him.

In their cabin Carley and Leah were waiting for Snow.

They were curious about Fiona in her present state.

"_I know what Fiona is but I'm not sure."_ Carley thought as Fiona's eyes opened.

"H-Hey guys what're you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Snow asked us to come." Leah answered her.

Fiona smiled as she saw her wings begin to flutter as she rose to the ceiling.

"Wow that's... odd." Carley said.

Snow watched as Fiona fell onto the bed sore.

"Snow we have something to tell you.

Fiona's not just her normal self, she's noe a Mew Mew." Carley told her smiling.

Leah looked excited at that.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes.

Don't worry I'll explain." Carley told Snow...


	4. Need to Be Strong

Hold On

Ch 4

"0A Mew Mew is a person infused with endangered DNA of animals or mystical creatures.

It gives them special powers.

I hope Fiona's alright." Carley explained to them.

"How come she's infused with dragon DNA?

Ur siesn't make sense." Leah said.

"She was bathed in a strange light a ew nights before in the swamp.

A dragon appeared to her but vanished.

She told me and Snow that a few days ago." Carley answered her.

"How does she get back to looking like herself?

She can't go around camp like that.

Other people will freak!" Snow said.

"Don't worry all she has to do is relax.

Her Mew Mew ears and tail appear if she's under pressure or on the spot." Carley told her as Snow began to massage Fiona.

Suddenly Fiona's normal ogre ears returned along with her dress.

"Thank goodness she's back to normal!" she told them.

Artie was sitting by the lake listening to Snowgre play some chords on the guitar.

He noticed he was still bugged about that blond haired kid they'd met earlier.

But somebody was watching them.

It was a bald headed princess and Arduro's mother.

"So Fiona is a Mew Mew eh?

So am I but I'm using my powers for revenge." Rapunzel thought as walked by seeing Fiona and her friends rehearsing.

"_Something's not right._

_I hope Fiona knows what's going on."_ Leah thought.

Arduro sneered watching Artie and Snowgre together.

It made him sick but jealous.

His and Rapunzel's plan was to cause havoc but mainly hurt those in the camp Fiona held dear.

"Starting with you two." he thought thinking of a way.

He then transformed into a Goth like girl.

"This is gonna be fun!" Arduro thought as he followed Artie and Snowgre.

His girl form had black hair with white streaks, pale skin and black lips.

She wore black clothes.

"What's going on?" Artie asked Snowgre.

"There's somebody following us but hiding their true form." Snowgre told him.

Artie watched as Snowgre made chakra movements.

His chakra then surrounded the girl.

Artie watched as the girl transformed back into Arduro.

He smiled nervously as he ran away.

Snowgre then saw Artie hug him.

"I think he tried to split us apart." he told him.

Fiona felt weird as she heard some girls giggle walking past her.

But she saw a princess like girl.

She had brown hair, was reading a book and seemed alone.

"She seems alone and sad.

Maybe I should go to her and show her she's not alone." Fiona thought as Snow saw her walk over to the girl.

"Hi I'm Fiona.

You seem alone.

What's your name?" she said gently to her.

"My name is Belle.

Nobody talks to me because they think I'm weird because I love to read and play the flute.

All they think I am is a book worm." she told her.

"I don't think that Belle.

I think you're more than that." she told her as the girl hugged her.

"T-Thanks Fiona." Belle replied .

Leah, Carley, Snow and the other princesses joined them.

"Who's your friend?" Aurora asked sleepliy.

"No way it's Belle!

She rocks!" Carley told them.

Belle smiled at that.

"Your friends seem nice.

Maybe I'm gonna like it here at Camp Rock." she replied.

Rapunzel growled in anger at that.

"_iI had a feeling Fiona's little friend would befriend that little book worm of a princess._

_But it doesn't matter._

_Soon revenge will be mine!"_ she thought as she cast a spell over the whole camp.

It took the music from the camper's souls.

Leah noticed that and saw it about to hit Fiona when Carley pushed her out of the way.

"Carley no!" they heard her yell as the spell hit her and a green music note emerged from her friend's body.

Fiona saw her fall but Leah caught her with tears in her eyes.

"Who would do this?

For revenge?" Leah told them as Snowgre came to them with Artie.

They seemed to have not been affected by the spell.

"Don't worry we'll help her and the others.

Believe it!" he told them.

But then Fiona activated her Mew Mew powers and became Mew Fiona.

Snowgre gasped in awe at that.

"_She looks awesome!_

_How is she able to do that?"_ he thought as he saw Leah begin to strum on the guitar.

Fiona knew the melody Leah was playing.

It was from the song Carley had written about her and Leah.

Snow saw the look in Leah's eyes at that.

Arduro laughed seeing the chaos his mother's spell had caused.

"This'll teach them not to mess with me!" he cackled as he saw a girl with long brown hair walk into the cabin where Fiona and her friends were.

Fiona wondered who she was.

"I'm Mitchie.

Something odd is going on.

The other kids were hit by something that weakened them.

I was inside when ur happened." she told them.

Snowgre saw Artie stare at the girl.

Leah then growled hearing Rapunzel's voice.

"She did this!

She's gonna pay!" she yelled as magic glowed in her eyes...


	5. Wanting To Try to Help

Hold On

Ch 5

Snowgre saw sadness on Fiona's face as he strummed on the guitar.

But then he heard the door open.

Fiona then saw it was Shrek.

"What're you doing here?

Is it to bug me?" Snowgre asked but the elder ogre annoyed him as he ignored him by coming over to where Carley was lying on Snow's bed.

"W-What're happened to her?

She doesn't look too good." He said to him.

"Rapunzel cast a spell over the campers that took the musical power from their souls.

Carley saved me from being hit by the spell." Fiona answered.

"But we need to wake her up." Artie told her.

Shrek saw Carley's cell phone and got an idea.

He opened the purple flip top and went to the MP3 player and scanned through the tracks.

Suddenly a male singing voice blasted out of the ear buds in Carley's ears.

"What's she listening to?" Mitchie asked him.

"B-Brian D Arcy James from my musical.

She really likes him and his voice.

Like the Jonas Brothers." He answered her softly.

Leah smiled seeing Carley's eyes open.

"Welcome back.

You look really pale.

I think the spell made you weak." She told her holding her hand.

Carley nodded slowly as Snowgre went with Fiona, Snow and the others while Shrek and Leah stayed behind.

"_I hope they break Rapunzel's spell._

_That way things can go back to normal." _Shrek thought as he saw Leah cook.

He hoped that the others were okay.

"I had a feeling Fiona and her band of losers would come to stop us." Rapunzel told Aduro as she opened her mouth and nusic blasted out.

Snow growled as she got up to her feet.

"_I won't let you win Rapunzel._

_I swear it._

_You've caused misery and pain to everybody." _she thought as chakra surrounded her.

Rapunzel watched as Arduro was hit by chakra.

"How do you know how to control chakra like that?" she demanded as Fiona shot bolts of thunder from her hands.

"Give back what you stole and we might go easy on you.

You were once one of us." Lillian told her as Rapunzel looked at them thinking but smiled.

"I... don't think so!" she replied grabbing Fiona using her chakra.

"This isn't fair!

You should be toast by now!" Snowgre yelled about to lunge but Artie and Lillian stopped him.

"I can't let her hurt Fiona.

She's all that matters to Shrek even if he bugs me." THE OGRE TEEN TOLD THEM CALMING DOWN.

But then they saw Rapunzel disappear with Arduro and Fiona.

Snow dropped to her knees in defeat at this.

"No this can't happen!" she said, tears running down her face.

"Don't worry we'll get her back, you'll see." Belle reassured her but it wasn't working.

"You might want to stay away until she cools down.

She can stay angry for a long while." Artie told them.

"So will Shrek when he finds out and probably pull me out of here." Snowgre told them.

"That's not true Snowg.

I thought the same until I got to know him.

He's just trying to protect you." Artie replied as Mitchie walked with the others.

Shrek was pretty depressed.

He'd already saw what happened through vision.

He had to get Fiona back but also protect Snowgre.

"I'm sure she's okay." Leah reassured him as the others entered the cabin.

Shrek saw anger in Snow's eyes while Snowgre seemed frosty.

"Snowg we need to talk." he began.

Artie and Leah saw that this wasn't the best time to talk to Snowgre or reason with him.

"Maybe he should cool down first before you talk." Leah suggested to Shrek.

"It's okay I know what he wants to talk about.

About pulling me out of the one place where I can be myself and not have to hide.

Why should he get to have a life while I don't?

I hate it and I'm done with you and this family!

You can find her without my help!" the teen walked out of the cabin slamming the door.

"Shrek?" Artie said.

But he didn't listen or answer.

Right now everything hurt like fire and there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

"Why would Snowg betray me like that?

I 've been breaking my neck nearly to make sure he's safe and loved.

Unlike with his parents." he whispered as the tears were released.

Artie, Lillian and Leah found Snowgre by the lake.

He seemed sad but hiding it.

"Snowgre... you hurt him bad.

You need to make up.

He's like your only family." Artie said.

"How would you know?" Snowgre shot back.

"Shrek told us about your parents, how they never pay attention to you and ignore you because you're royalty and a prince." Leah answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Snowgre said to them.

Artie watched as Leah hit him in the head.

"Oww!

What was that for?" Snowgre asked as he rubbed his furry head.

"Hitting some sense into you." Leah told him as they left.

Artie sighed as they went to get something to eat.

But later Artie returned with Shrek but was scared.

Snowgre was lying there without his white fur.

Only his light blue skin showed.

"What happened to him?" Artie asked him nervously.

"S-Somebody cut off all his fur!

This is bad!" Shrek said as he picked up Snowgre in a fireman's lift and walked back to the cabin.

"What happened?

He was attacked wasn't he?" Artie replied as he watched Shrek put blue pyjamas with snow flakes on over Snowgre to keep him warm.

"Is he okay?

What happened to him?" Leah asked him.

"Somebody took off his fur.

It affects him greatly because his personality changes when this happens to him when he lost his fur.

It happened when he was a child." Shrek explained as he saw Snowgre moan gently.

Artie was nervous as his blue skin turned pale white.

"He's sort of sick because of this.

I feel so bad for him." he told them as he made salve.

Artie had a feeling Arduro was behind this.

They watched as he ran off...

Fiona watched Artie in musery from her cell underground.

Rapunzel cackled as she watched Fiona in agony.

"This is great!

Soon she'll give in." Rapunzel thought as Arduro had watched Snowgre get sick because of what he'd done.

Leah snd Shrek found Artie alone by the lake.

"_Poor kid._

_He looks so sad like when I had to lie to protect him from Charming._

_He must be worried about Snowgre."_ Shrek thought as Artie looked at them sadly.

"Artie he'll be okay.

This happened to him a long time ago at nine years old.

It took some time but his fur grew back.

It'll be the same this time.

He's just under an odd flu but once his fur starts to grow back.

I know how you feel about him." Shrek reassured him as Artie cried on his vest.

"It'll be okay.

I know he'll be okay, I know it.

I know how much he means to you.

Snowgre never astops talking about you at dinner." Shrek told him.

Leah smirked at that.

It made her think of her and Carley.

She then saw Arduro appear.

"Hello losers!" he told them.

Artie growled hearing that.

"You self prissy, jerl, Charming clone!

Because of you, my best friend is sick because you took his fur!" he yelled in anger.

But Shrek held him back.

"I knew you were a loser Artie like my Dad told me." Arduro said vanishing...

Shrek let Artie go after that.

Artie sank to his knees in defeat...


End file.
